1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera case structure of a mobile phone, and more particularly, to a structure for supporting a camera module in a camera case of a mobile phone, to prevent damage to a printed circuit board in a lower portion of the camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art structure for supporting a camera module in a camera case of a mobile phone is shown in FIG. 1. A camera module 20 is inserted into a cylindrical camera case 10 and the lower end portion thereof is supported by a rubber pad 30. A lens of a lens assembly 24 of the camera module 20 is arranged to face a lens window 12 formed in the camera case 10.
The rubber pad 30 has a flat shape on the side facing the camera module to fill a space between the camera module 20 and the camera case 10. The center portion and the circumferential portion of the rubber pad 30 are different from each other in thickness, because the side facing the case is cylindrical in shape.
In the above structure, when a user drops his mobile phone by mistake, the center portion of the rubber pad 30 is deformed upwardly damaging the printed circuit board 22, as shown in FIG. 2. This is because the thickness of the rubber pad 30 is not uniform in the vertical direction. That is, a force F1 acts on both side portions of the printed circuit board 22 in one direction, but a force F2 acts on the center portion thereof in the opposition direction. A method or structure is needed to overcome the above disadvantages.